This invention relates to a coupler adapted to be secured rigidly to the forward end of a trailing vehicle and adapted to connect the trailing vehicle to a hitch ball on a towing vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupler for a trailing vehicle such as a mobile home or the like having a frame which includes a pair of upright plates whose forward ends are spaced laterally from one another. In many instances, the plates are formed by the webs of a pair of forwardly converging I-beams which constitute the A-frame tongue of the trailing vehicle and which include upper and lower flanges.
The invention has more particular reference to a so-called straddle mount coupler in which a pair of wings project rearwardly from the body of the coupler. The wings straddle the outer sides of the plates and are secured thereto by welding or the like. A straddle mount coupler is disclosed in Hollis, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,356.